greenwikiaorg_de-20200213-history
Dosenthunfisch
Das Wichtigste in Kürze * Ein immer noch weit verbreiteter Irrtum ist, dass die Thunfischkonservenindustrie global für den Niedergang bestimmter Thunfischarten verantwortlich ist. * Wer sich mit der sehr komplexen Situation beim Fischfang und Handel mit Thunfisch auseinandersetzt, erkennt, dass hier immer wieder mit Simplifizierung und Verallgemeinerung gearbeitet wird. * Das Kontrollprogramm SAFE für delfinsicheren Thunfisch wurde von der amerikanischen Umweltschutzorganisation Earth Island Institute gegründet, um die größte Massenvernichtung von Meeressäugern in der Geschichte der Menschheit zu beenden.Earth Island Institute's Dolphin Safe Tuna Program (engl.) * Die mit Abstand am stärksten überfischten Thunfischarten sind der Rote Thunfisch oder Atlantische Blauflossenthunfisch, (Thunnus thynnus), der Südliche Blauflossenthunfisch (Thunnus maccoyii), der Nordpazifische Blauflossenthunfisch (Thunnus orientalis) und der Großaugenthun (Thunnus obesus). Sie alle stehen am Rande des Artentods oder kurz davor. Diese majestätischen Raubfischarten werden als Frischfisch für die Zubereitung als Sushi oder Sashimi gefangen.Die Dosen-Thunfischindustrie und ihre Auswirkungen auf Thunfischbestände Hintergründe Anfang der 1990er Jahre setzten sich die deutschen Importeure von Thunfisch-Konserven, die im Waren-Verein der Hamburger Börse e.V. vertreten sind, nach einem Boykottaufruf der Gesellschaft zur Rettung der Delphine e.V. (GRD) mit eben dieser an einen Tisch und halfen beim Aufbau einer in Deutschland beispielhaften Initiative zum Schutz von Delfinen beim Thunfischfang. Der Waren-Verein ging eine bis heute erfolgreiche Kooperation mit dem EII und der GRD ein. rightDurch die Förderung der Importeure wurde ein weltweites und engmaschiges Überwachungs-System (SAFE) etabliert, um sicherzustellen, dass beim Thunfischfang keine Methoden eingesetzt werden, die Delfine und andere nicht gezielt befischte Arten gefährden. Heute gehört die dem SAFE-Programm angeschlossene Thunfischkonservenindustrie zu den weltweit am strengsten überwachten und kontrollierten Fischereien überhaupt.Thunfischkontrollprogramm für delfinsicher gefangenen Thunfisch SAFE-Standards für delfinsicheren Thunfisch Beginnend ab den späten 1950er Jahren hatten Ringwadennetzfischer im Tropischen Ostpazifik mindestens 7 Millionen Delfine als Beifang beim Thunfischfang getötet. Die 1990 festgelegten SAFE-Standards des EII für delfinsicheren Thunfisch wurden in die US-Gesetzgebung übernommen, die Delfinbeifangtragödie im Tropischen Ostpazifik fand damit ein Ende. Unter SAFE ist auch der Einsatz von Treibnetzen, den sogenannten Netzen des Todes, kategorisch verboten. Darüber hinaus unterstützen die SAFE angeschlossenen Thunfischfirmen und –importeure zusätzliche Maßnahmen zur Beifangreduzierung, wie die Befreiung von mitgefangenen Meeresschildkröten oder das Verbot des sogenannten Finning bei Haien (Abschneiden der Flossen bei lebendigem Leibe). Nachhaltigkeit und fischereilicher Druck Von den am stärksten bedrohten drei Blauflossenthunarten verwendet die deutsche Thunfischkonservenindustrie keine einzige. Hier wird ganz überwiegend Skipjack-Thunfisch (Katsuwonus pelamis) gefischt, der nicht zu den eigentlichen Thunarten zählt. Skipjack ist vergleichsweise robust gegenüber fischereilichem Druck, er vermehrt sich schnell und ist durch das derzeitige Befischungsniveau nicht bedroht. Die beim Fang von Skipjack eingesetzten Ringwadennetze zählen nach Angaben der Welternärungsorganisation (FAO) zu den Fischfangmethoden mit den niedrigsten Beifangraten (ungewollter Fang von Nichtzielarten wie Delfinen, Haien oder Meeresschildkröten) überhaupt. Bedenken gegenüber der Fischerei im Allgemeinen sind legitim und aus der Sicht des Erhalts der besonders stark befischten Arten mehr als angebracht, aber der deutsche Thunfischkonservenhandel, der größtenteils Skipjack-Thun vermarktet, ist sowohl delfinfreundlich als auch nachhaltig.SAFE: Eine globale Erfolgsstory für das Leben in den Meeren Für Deutschland ist daher das SAFE Siegel ein relativ guter Ansatz, vor allem was den Delphin-Schutz angeht. Einschränkend muss allerdings gesagt werden, das (weltweit gesehen) dieses Siegel keine Garantie für soziale Verträglichkeit (fehlende Abkommen mit den jeweiligen Küstenstaaten) oder für Nachhaltigkeit der Fischerei ist Greenpeace zu SAFE (und "MSC") Quellen Links *International Commission for the Conservation of Atlantic Tunas (ICCAT) (engl.) *NOAA Fisheries Office of International Affairs: Agreement on the International Dolphin Conservation Program (AIDCP) (engl.) Kategorie:Verbrauchsverhalten